


Unfold Your Wings -Becoming A Veela for Dummies

by Tizian23



Category: Carl Barât - Fandom, Pete Doherty - Fandom, The Libertines
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Fingering, Consensual Underage Sex, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Hippies, M/M, Schoolboys, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Underage Drinking, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex, Veela, Veela Mates, Wings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:48:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24329026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tizian23/pseuds/Tizian23
Summary: Carls birthday is a lot more than he had ever hoped for. In every possible way.Peter to the rescue.
Relationships: Carl Barat/Pete Doherty
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Unfold Your Wings -Becoming A Veela for Dummies

**Author's Note:**

> Lately I read a lot of Harry Potter fan fic and got inspired by the countless Veela fic that normally circle about confused schoolboys suddenly plagued by unexplained attraction to strangers, wings and heat cycles...Carlos seems to be the perfect clueless victim. Initially I planned on a little more plot and less baby Libby schoolboy porn but we will get there I hope.  
> there is a second part too   
> More notes: This is a lot of Firsts for me: AU, fantasy and 3rd person and schoolboy (and plot?;) I wanted to play around and be silly and fluffy and sexy....  
> I hope its as much fun to read as it is to plot and write...  
> this is an older LJ fic I am reposting here for general entertainment.   
> Please excuse and mistakes and /or sloppy writing.  
> x

Carl's 16th birthday sucked balls. Not only because the leather jacket he wanted was not his dad's red hand down, but also because the guitar he finally got was only a lame attempt to soften the actual blow. He really should've known there was more to the hippy thing his mum was pulling off and his 16th birthday was the day he found out what.  
When he walked into the kitchen, he knew something was wrong. his mum had made tea and lit a candle on the scratched table. He hates green tea and normally she knows that, so he knew that she must have other things on her mind. He felt the tension in the air, like the sweet Indian incense she always burned. She got up and walked towards him, closing him in a hug that felt like a Goodbye kiss.

"Come sit down, love! Are you having a good birthday?" " Yea,' guess it's okay.. wanna go n meet Pete and Gary ."  
"Okay, you can do that later, but first I have to tell you something." She looks serious, but smiles a little, so it can't be bad news, Carl thinks. 5 Minutes later he is banging his head onto the table in utter disbelief.

"Wings?? Mum, you've got to be kidding me.." he says from beneath hands buried in his hair; not long enough for his mums liking, not short enough for his teachers.   
" Don't say that! It's something very, very special and precious. You are even more outstanding than you realize right now, my dear! Veela are very powerful magical creatures. They can make others very happy."   
" Don't fucking say that, I am no 'magical creature". That's bullshit. This is bullshit. Why are you doing this to me?"   
He even curses in front of his Mum. From here on it gets even worse, she proceeds by telling him that he will have frigging wings when it comes to his 'mating season'. That "his magic" - as she calls it - will awaken soon after his birthday. She comes and hugs him as he loses it and throws his teacup across the kitchen, on the verge of crying, because he knows she is not joking. All this makes no sense to Carl and he doesn't even want to think about the consequences now. She hugs him tightly and whispers in his ear that he'll be able to attract every person he wants with his "allure" and that being with him will be the best thing that has ever happened to the person he chooses. And he'll be able to bewitch people with his voice. This does sound somehow good in his confused stat,e but it's quickly snuffed out by the news that he'll  
undergo a biannual 'heat" in which he'll need to be with his chosen mate."Heat" sounds very scary."Chosen mate" even more so. She doesn't elaborate on that as she feels him breaking down in her arms and sobbing into her tie-dyed scarf which smells comforting, like cookie dough and pot. When he has stopped sniffling, they sit on the futon in the community room and she starts to explain... That it runs in her family, the magic, and that it has slept for generations. No one knows why it's come back to him but his bright blue eyes are proof of his heritage. Normally Veela are blond fairy-like females, so the fact that he is not only a boy as well as dark haired and olive skinned, makes him something as yet unseen. The many bonfires, midsummer and midwinter celebrations are days related to this ancestry and to  
witches and Ancient Times magic.   
At this point Carl thinks he needs to talk to Pete about this. It's all too much to take in without talking to his best friend about it. That leads to the next question; how does he handle this in general? It sounds all so ridiculous that he thinks he wants to keep it to himself. His mom seems to notice that he clocks out of their conversation slowly and lets him escape to his room to try to make sense of all this by himself. He sits on his bed with his head between his knees, everything is spinning and he thinks he might faint for the first time in his life. He lays down on the floor, trying to hold onto it. When the panting and crying cease, he discovers the telephone handset under his bed and reaches over. He calls Pete, tells him that he should come over right now and bring any booze he can find in his dad's cabinets. Pete doesn't ask any questions, maybe because he hears something is off.

About 10 minutes later he climbs through Carl's window with a bottle of whiskey and a hint of apprehension in his eyes. He says nothing, just looks down at Carl in his silent misery and flops down next to him. They lie next to each other on the floor for 20 minutes without any words between them, aside from Carl's quiet sniffles. Pete pets his hair carefully and "shhhhss"s him. It's brilliant that he doesn't ask him if he is okay, cos he obviously isn't. He rests his head on Pete's arm, facing him now. Then he talks... When he comes to the "heat" part Pete hands him the bottle without looking at him, still petting Carl's hair with the other hand. The wings part rips a choked little sound out of him, but it's only at the chosen mate part that their eyes meet.

"Wow!" he says. It's the first time he's raised his voice since he came running to save Carl from his black hole.   
" I can't believe that the wings didn't faze you but the idea of a monogamous relationship disturbs you.." Carl sniggers through his tears.   
"Well all the other stuff didn't sound sooo bad, I thought being able to shag everyone you want sounds great and m  
Magical Creature sounds like a pretty decent band name... The wings I'd have to see to have an opinion about..!"   
Carl tries to understand how his best friend can actually believe this bizarre and unexpected story that's turned his whole world upside down and shaken the very foundation of everything he thought he knew and understood. But then Pete has always been this dreamer, ready to be told a fairytale and willing it to be true.  
"You are impossible, honestly! How are you not the hippie's son, cos I don't wanna believe this crap? On top of all this I must be the only Veela that's still a virgin...fuck this!"  
The bottle is half empty suddenly and they are both quite tipsy. It's completely dark by now, cicadas are singing in the warm June night and from his spot on the floor in his room Carl sees about a million stars on a dark blue velvet Albion sky. They are close to each other and whisper and giggle and try to figure out the possibilities and the fun they could have with this. Tears have ceased and the spinning has stopped too.The heat of Pete's body next to him makes him feel safe and excited.  
A steel-wired anticipation, knowing things will happen but not what. He is happy to follow Pete's path but not ready at all to take lead. Suddenly Pete's lips are on his; soft and wet, a delicate tongue slips into his breathless mouth. He laughs quietly, surprised but not disapproving, it's a welcome birthday treat...They have done this before, kissing and pawing each other; clueless and enthusiastic, with no need to explain or justify it to themselves or their friends....but Carl anticipates that there might be more than that tonight. He returns the careful approach and wraps his arms around his best friend's lanky hard footie trained body, liking the heat of his skin underneath the clothes almost too much already. He runs a slightly shaking hand through Pete's kitten soft, maroon colored hair, smelling of sun and the summer wind.   
Quietly humming in appreciation Pete slides a long, surprisingly muscular thigh between his, pulling him closer, kissing him a bit deeper as the heat and pressure between them builds up some more. Licking at Carl's lips, his tongue dipping in, exploring and wrapping around, rubbing in delicate nooks, touching very lightly. Then he starts sucking the tip of Carl's tongue, sweetly; rapidly raising the desire in him to touch Peters naked skin.   
Carl wonders if it always felt like that... or if the booze or ... maybe his Veela-ness make it so much more seductive. He lets his hand wander up the not so innocent thigh between his own to slip into the back pockets of Peter's jeans to press closer and rub his suddenly very hard cock against his friend's hipbone. He gasps at the tingles of arousal boiling up unexpected quickly in him as their hips find the perfect angle and rhythm against each other. A smooth hand slips under his hair and swipes it aside to latch a hungry delicious mouth onto his sweaty, heated neck. It feels sooooo good that Carl actually moans out some strangled noise, needy and telltale. He wants more friction, more heat and Pete smells so outrageously fucking good...   
"Okay?" its a tiny little whisper hidden in his cocoa colored strands. Carl feels the other boys breath hot on his skin, promising, inviting and he nods and opens his eyes to look at him. To secretly steal the memory of intimacy so intense that you need two to share it. But he finds Pete's eyes wide open, full of wide blown wonder and confused, blatantly turned-on adoration. Cupping Carl's cheek he deepens the eye contact as his hand dives between them, rubbing the heel of his hand against the outlines of his cock. Touching Carl in earnest longing for the very first time. A white-hot thrum of WANT runs up Carl's spine to make him shiver hard and almost yell out his: "Yes, yess..Ooh fuck!" Something suddenly wakes up in his belly together with the rush of blood down south; uncoiling under his skin like a snake loosening it's loops around itself...it flares up in him and around them like a tightening in the sweet hot air around them. He feels helplessly pinned to the floor but floating in a vacuum of skin-tight elation.

"What the fuck was that... can you feel that?" Peter stiffens in his embrace and his eyes are even bigger and more pretty than before. In general he looks very pretty, thinks Carl suddenly. Which is odd in itself since pretty is not a word he'd use to describe a boy, or his best friend. But he is... his pouty pink lips stir the most deviant thoughts in Carl's subconscious, the large golden brown eyes and the way his long dark lashes flutter, hiding the mischief in them, the innocence too, lust very certainly. His fair skin and the sumless beauty spots, fluttering pulse points and awkward angles. The way his body feels on top of him, like a bundle of taut steel ropes, covered in velvet, the hard thigh pressing into his groin in gentle shudders. God... how much he wants to feel this skin now, he wants to possess and take and own, but the details are fleeting... Helplessly he tears Pete's t-shirt over his head with a ripping noise from the collar and throws it out of the open window.

"Carl, careful, let me..ouch...oh God what are you doiiiiinnnggg?"

At that point Carl has wrapped his lips around the taunting tiny nipple that is exactly the same color as Pete's lips..he feels it get harder in his mouth.. and knowing that it's his doing makes him oddly proud. The flare runs through his body, stealing away his thoughts replacing them with more want want want.... His hands scrabble almost panicky with Peter's buckle and his own in the same moment, with frustrating slowness...he wants them naked now...it's not enough skin and he can't smell him properly. He sighs his frustration out, panting wildly.  
"Sssshhh, Carlos, it's okay, let me...come here" He feels Pete's hands push him back to the floor and hold him there for some endless moments until his breathing slows again and he feels less starving for it, then starts undressing Carl, carefully and slowly and never stops whispering sweet dirty nothings and kissing and touching his skin. Carl moans and arches and squirms and enjoys himself so much that he hardly notices how he is suddenly totally naked. His skin tingles everywhere and he feels Pete's exploring eyes on his body like actual touches, he's hypersensitive to even the air around them and he wants to be held, touched, stroked, he wants Pete to lay down on top of him and feel their skins melt into each other.  
Sitting on his heels between Carl's legs, Pete leans forward on hands to either side of the other boy's shoulders.

"You are so hot, do you know that? I want to lick you everywhere..God, your skin drives me crazy. Sooo sexy .. will you let me? Please?" Pete sounds flustered and hoarse. The heat his body exhales makes Carl go silently crazy for more. He is achingly hard and leaking clear drops of precome on the honey skin of his belly.

"Yeess, yess Iwantyou...please..?" The words fall out of his mouth between kisses and sighs. Large hands run down his sides and hold his hips in place, lovely lips travel softly over Carl's body, making him groan and grab Peter's hair again.  
He can't believe this is really happening...and then are the lips on the crown of his cock and little kitten-like licks down the shaft to his balls cupped in a warm careful hand. A long tongue strokes up again and looking straight into Carl's eyes, Pete wraps his devastatingly pretty mouth around his cock and starts sucking him, tight and fast, followed by a slick hand where his lips don't reach.   
Suddenly he feels it flaring up again, making his body thrum like a electric wire, sizzling under his skin, wanting to get out and get to Pete and yet tightening around them again. There are no words in Carl's head to describe how it feels to see Pete's head buried in his lap, one arm wrapped around his waist, one still stroking him. It's hot and sloppy and so wet that Carl forgets himself and starts thrusting softly into the wicked mouth. Pete lets him do that and drops one hand into his own pants, touching himself while making the most arousing low growling noises deep in his throat that vibrate down into Carl's balls through his cock.

"Pete...I..Ooo... God I'm gonna come...." Looking down, he tugs carefully on the fluffy hair his fingers are buried in. Carl thinks it's only polite to give him a warning just in case he want to pull off, mentally prepate or close his eyes or something. The bewitching golden browns pop open (He sucks my dick with closed eyes as if it's something appetising and even gets off on it! WOW!), some dark twinkle comes into them and suddenly Carl feels a sly wet finger gently prodding against his entry. He tries to make a protesting noise but he actually wants it, he realizes. So their eyes lock as the curious finger slips into him and sinks in deeper. It doesn't hurt at all and together with the mouth on his cock and Pete eyes looking at him - into him - he feels perfectly invaded in just every way he could wish for. The flaring around them becomes hotter and feels like it wants to break Carl's skin...if to come in, or to get out, is something he doesn't care to dwell on right now. The finger slides in, then twists around, in the most intimate caress he has ever felt. Suddenly the wonderful fingertip touches something in him that makes him snap like a rubberband. He screams and he comes. Carl comes so hard he forgets where he is, just clings to Pete's hair, coming down his throat for what feels like an eternity, the teady swallowing around his cock making it 1000 times more wonderful. In a far away place he notices his flare busting out of him, freeing itself and reaching out.   
Carefully he lets go of Peter's hair, a couple strands stay attached to his hand as he strokes his damp neck. As Carl looks down, panting, sweat-soaked and speechless, he sees HIS boy raise his head out of his lap, open his eyes and there is nothing but naked need in them....

"Woah.Come here! Come here..I wanna...." He doesn't know what exactly he wants, but he drags Pete up his own body by his shoulders until they are on eye level. There are all kinds of things Carl feels like doing right now but for a moment they just stare at each other.   
Wordless, breathless, mindless.   
He takes his boy's head in his hands and kisses him. Stuffs his tongue into the pink gasping, not yet begging mouth, without all the teasing carefulness of their earlier kisses; he takes over his lips, his tongue, trying to eat him alive. Tasting himself in Peter's mouth is the most exhilarating thing ever. He feels a sense of ownership that he never knew before. He dearly hopes that he is the only one Pete ever did that for... He doesn't want to think of anyone else's fingers on this blessed fair silk that covers his body.   
He pushes Peter on his back and all but leaps onto him, straddling his narrow hips while dragging his arms over his head by fragile feeling wrists. There is a confused but trusting expression on Pete's face that makes Carl feel powerful, protective and possessive in the same moment. This boy is his. To own him and to make him happy ....  
He leans down to kiss him some more, then down over his slightly scratchy chin and to his ear, where he licks it and whispers in the small, hot, pink shell.   
"I'm gonna make you come, okay? Do you want that? My mouth? My cock? Do you trust me?" He smiles into Pete's damp summer smelling hair as he grinds his naked arse hard into Peter's still jeans clad lap. His boy beneath him is wordlessly gasping for air as he licks down the long white throat Pete exposes so beautifully as he throws back his head;  
writhing under him and very certainly begging him now. Fine black feathers are stuck to his skin.

" Carlos... please, Yesyes, everything....oooohhh Gooood!" He gathers Peter's wrists in one hand over his left shoulder and pushes his jeans down to reveal his hard-on. It's enticing, Carl thinks as he looks down on it. It's long and slender and very straight, flushed and mouth-watering. He loves the dark pink colour. He licks his hand and catches the moist crown in his small fist. His boy keens at this touch and when he starts sliding his hips in slow circles over the hot, wet cock between his legs, gently fisting the tip Pete pops his eyes open, staring at him in disbelief. Carl can smell how turned on he is by seeing him naked on top of him and how close he is to coming.

"Good?Yea?" he breathes and leans down to swallow the lost whispers and sweet affirming pleas in a bruising kiss... Pete bucks under him like a wild horse in an entreaty for tighter, faster, more and Carl holds him down a bit tighter, moving his hand and his hips in unity, faster now...he loves this. The sounds his boy makes, he is so fucking perfect, how he squirms and begs and how his skin smells...He can taste his arousal accelerating and as Pete is spitting out another black feather he lets go of his wrists.

"You re close aren't you?" He grabs his boys chin to lock eyes with him...huge and brown and golden and full of the purest desire he has ever seen..  
"Come for me Pete, Now. Come on!" And just as in himself earlier, Carl can feel the spring snap. His boy howls out his name and comes all over his hand and his own belly in long, white spurts. It's perfect... They collapse in a sweaty happy heap. Pete's heart is pounding so hard that it almost stumbles about itself in his chest, he is panting hard and seems to never want to let go of Carl in his arms. Carl preens himself; that was me. I did that. I made him so happy. He grins to himself. He's never felt so content.

"Carl, Your eyes....they...hm...they were kinda glowing. Like a cat or something..."  
Carl looks up from his resting place on Peter's chest..  
"Really? Glowing? That's odd...When did it start? It must be the Veela  
coming through or so..."  
"When..I made you come and you climbed on top of me...that was bloody  
wonderful by the way. I didn't know you were such minx."  
They snigger together and then it's quiet and the last thing Carl thinks of is the cicada outside, singing almost as loud as his heart cos he feels complete.


End file.
